


Of Motorbikes and Polaroids

by Midnight1890



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight1890/pseuds/Midnight1890
Summary: Well, this is going to start as a one-shot but that's not how this goes, probably.As for the title, it's based off a Sleeping with Sirens song called Postcards and Polaroids, not because I think it's that applicable but because Sebastian sounds like the type to enjoy some Heavy Metal.





	Of Motorbikes and Polaroids

_ "You look mad, What's wrong?" Sebastian had asked throwing his arm over her shoulder as she smouldered on the couch instead of giggling at Sebastian and Sam playing billiards and Sam lost horribly, as usual._

_Her face flushed her irritatedly knitted eyebrows relaxing into a more worried expression. "Oh jeez, it's nothing Sebbs. Just jumping to conclusions."_

_"It's gotta be something, you aren't one to sit in the corner fuming instead of playing with us." He pointed out twisting a long brown lock of hair between his fingers in a soothing yet idle gesture. Noticing Sam and purple-haired Abigail exchanging a glance before shrugging and wandering into the main hall to talk with Shane or Gus and give the pair some space._

_"Fine." She conceded but didn't dare meet his soft dark eyes instead choosing to draw a brush from one of the many pockets in her Friday night's outfit of jeans and a gray t-shirt and attempting to brush the untamable curls out of her hair. "But don't say I didn't warn you it was dumb." She muttered before taking a breath. "It's just that, we've been talking about moving in together and getting married and I really want that for us, so I'm getting anxious, anytime you duck to tie your shoe, pick something up or even sit down, I think you're going to propose to me. But you haven't yet and its been frustrating because I know I shouldn't jump into the deep end like that but I also-" The more she explained the softer and softer her voice got. Not so much he couldn't hear but it was a near thing._

_He smiled at her, he liked how forward with him she was. "Well, lucky for you that's an easy fix!" He announced before dropping his voice again. "What you're looking for is a Zuzu tradition, out here things are a little different which is why I'm confusing you I think." She tilted her head at him but allowed him to continue. "In Pelican town, when people want to get married, they wait until a rainy day, before going to the far edges of the beach, past Elliot's house, across the bridge you made, and there will be an old Mariner, who people say is a ghost but I don't know one way or the other."_

_"Anyways, for 5,000 gold he will give you a pair of Mermaid's Pendants. Once you have these you give one to your intended partner, in place of a ring, and no kneeling, which is great for preventing confusions like this, but it's okay to not know and--" He forced himself to cut off mid-sentence knowing he would ramble on for a solid ten minutes._

_She had gone to reach up and stroke his mane of spikey black hair to calm him but stopped, "So... You're saying we'll have to wait until spring?" She asked as she processed._

_"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." He nodded. Her eyes darted away again and she swallowed a shiver. "What's wrong? It's only another two weeks."_

_"Than we have to wait until it rains! Much less planning the wedding and--" She burst out but he pressed a kiss into her forehead which quieted her, at least for a moment. _

_"Good things come with patience." _

Now Sebastian stood beside a long coral whose base was just barely lapped at by the tide. The sand soft and squishy under his feet. The pale figure of the ghostly, definitely ghostly, Marnier held out the pair of pendants, made with ocean blue thread that slipped of the skin of his hand without so much as raising a hair in response to its presence, on the deepest part of the curve in the thread was a small but gorgeous blue twisted shell that sparkled with rain yet shimmered in the dark. Four days. Four days and he would be a married man.

Assuming she said yes at least.

****

It was late the following evening after the animals had returned to their dwellings for the night along with most of the townsfolk, Sebastian had invited her out for a ride on his motorcycle after dark, she had agreed of course and now relaxed against the back of his sweater as she listened to the world rush by her and the roar of the engine of the massive bike Sebastian kept in his mom's garage. "We're here." He whispered as he killed the engine and began to pull the hoodie away, revealing a black band t-shirt beneath. She sat up and readjusted to the fact her spot on the bike was not shaking underneath her before she swung her legs off the side and slid down, hitting the soft dirt beneath. She joined Sebastian on the edge of a rocky cliffside overlooking the entire valley, and Zuzu's skyline framed by the massive full moon beginning to crest on its journey through the cosmos.

"Oh, Wow..." She breathed, taking in the view of seemingly the whole world with hunger, afraid she may never see something so magnificent again.

"Like it?" He asked around a chuckle as she dared a nod, afraid any more would break the serenity. "I come here when I want to get away from everything and just... think." He explained gently, turning his back to light a cigarette, just one to calm his nerves... "So, what do you think, I mean aside from the shock."

"It's beautiful." She murmured after a long moment.

"Hm, not exactly how I'd put it but, yeah." He stopped the thought at that, he wanted to say how it was nothing compared to her but he didn't want this night to sound as rehearsed as it was, at least in his mind. "The city used to draw me in but now I find myself happier at home in the valley." He forced himself to continue, his stomach twisting into knots and hair standing on end. _ Here goes nothing _ he thought.

He stamped out the light he had started and popped a mint-flavored piece of gum in his mouth. "I don't usually bring girls to this place... Now that I think about it you're the only one." She shot at him her eyes confused at first but widened in realization. "You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

She smiled softly and turned to face him. He stared out over the cliff a second more before spitting out his gum, taking a deep breath, and turning to face her as well. She swooped him up in a huge embrace. Kissing him fiercely, fishing in his jean pockets and finding the amulets, he grinned like the biggest idiot on the planet when he realized she realized where he was going next. She pulled away and put it over his neck while he looked on panting quietly and putting one around her own neck as well. "Yes. More than anything."


End file.
